A Vampire's Shadow?
by Faith The Hedgehog 23
Summary: Hello. My OC Faith The Hedgehog meets the mysterious Shadow who is a Vampire Prince of Mobius . DUNDUNDUN
1. The First Meeting

Hello Readers. My name is Faith the Hedgehog. I don't own anything or one related or from Sonic/Sega. But I own Faith the Hedgehog.

Ch 1: The First Meeting

Faith's Point of View

It was a warm summer when I was looking at the pond. I am a brown hedgehog with light blue eyes, black, medium hair, and a red dress with a black belt, blue tights and red shoes. Oh how clear it was just marveled me. Then I noticed a hedgehog asking questions to other girls. This hedgehog was a black with crimson red eyes and streaks on his quills. He wore a nice, white button up shirt with dress pants. Then he looked into my eyes and walked over to me. I blushed and quickly turned my head so he wouldn't see me. He got on one knee and said "Hello there. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Would you mind being my princess?" He said. Slightly confused, I backed up a little. He face towards the ground and stood on two feet. Then he snatched me up and ran. "Hey! LET ME GO!" He kept running. I couldn't force my way out of his grip. Then we arrived at his house. He let me down but placed a grip on my arm so that I wouldn't run away. "What are you planning to do to me? I'm too young to die!?"I said. He glared at me. "Don't be so sure about that." He said. He pulled me into his house. I looked at the house's interior design and I had to admit it was good. He dragged me up the stairs and pulled me through another door. The next thing I know is that he was on top of me. He pushed any hair away from one side of my neck to the other. "Please don't kill me" I said. "I'm not gonna kill you." He said. Then he bit me on my neck. "AAHHHHHH" I screamed. My breathing was getting faint every second. Then he kissed me. Then I realized my life was going to change forever knowing that he and I were now VAMPIRES!

Author Note: I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of A Vampire's Shadow. See you next time with A Throne?


	2. A Throne?

Hello Peoples. I realized that the first chapter was really short, but this is my first fanfiction so yeah. I'll try to make this one longer.

Ch 2: A Throne?

Shadow's POV

I looked at her . She looked as beautiful as a sunset. Then she slowly opened her and so I said " Good Morning lovely woman." . She rubbed her eyes and then she blushed a bright red. " Good Morning to you too." She said. I gave her a hug and I played with her hair. "Ummm, If its ok, can you stop because it's kind of creepy" she said. I stopped playing with my hair and pulled me out of the bed. "Is something wrong?" I said in worry. "No, I'm just not used to it all. Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." She said. He smiled and said "Let's get you dressed. You can't see the king and queen dressed like that." I said. " OK then "She said.

Faith's POV

He led me to a room and got dressed in blue velvet dress with black slides. I stepped out of the door and struck a pose. He looked in astonishment.

Shadow's POV

/ She's really pretty. She reminds me of someone else I knew./

Flashback

I was 10 years old " Sir Shadow, do you need any help?" Maria said. "No, I don't and please, just call me Shadow" I said. " Okay, Shadow" Maria said. They played all day. " Shadow, Maria" Queen Aleena and King Manic screamed. " Coming!" Maria and Shadow said. " What a relief that Princess Maria and Prince Shadow are safe. Oh please don't run off again" They said. "Sorry Mother " I said. "It's okay Shadow.

End of Flashback

"Let' s go meet the King and Queen." I said.

Faith's POV

I saw King Manic and Queen Aleena. They greeted me with open smiles. " Welcome to Mobius Towers, princess" Queen Aleena said. "Thank you, Madam." I said. "Oh, please just call me Queen Aleena or Mother." She said. " Um thank you Mom?" I said. " That's much better. Now, Shadow will give you a tour around the castle." She said. " Yes mam Mother"Shadow said.

So, how was that? I know it might suck, but hey its my first fanfiction. Plz Review and Favorite!

Faith: So much drama

Shadow: hmph

Emily: Not cool at all... lol

All: lolololololol

I know, I'm random


End file.
